Let's get it fixed
by Sunflower62
Summary: Our 2 heroes find themselves somewhere they would both rather not be.


Let us see what our heroes get up to. Drop me a review, positive or negative feedback is appreciated and will only help with future stories.

H5O - H5O - H5O

It's a beautiful Monday morning that finds the 2 senior members of the Hawaii Five O task force at Queen's Medical for a procedure that no one is looking forward to but what needs to be done, needs to be done.

Room 122 on the surgical floor finds Steve trying to calm his partner down who is starting to wear out a pattern on the floor of the room. He knows this isn't going to end well and someone is going to end up being sedated before it's even time for the procedure. Whether it will be him or Danny only time will tell. How did this pint sized detective and his little girl manage to turn my life upside down in a matter of months he thinks to himself.

"Come on Danny you have to stop pacing and calm down. You are going to wear out the floor and our welcome here. There is nothing to be scared of, everything will be fine. You just need to relax. You are definately elevating your blood pressure and Doc McLeod will definately not be happy about that. You want them to come and put you under before it's time? "

"They should just come and put me out Steven ! This is ridicilous! I don't need to have this procedure done. I'm fine. The meds cleared everything right up. Look I'm right as rain and I haven't been sick in weeks. We are talking about an invasive procedure here Steven. Who is going to look after Gracie if something goes wrong ? I can't have Step-Stan raise her ! I can't ask you to look out for her, you will be a bad example what with your love of blowing up things and throwing people into shark cages." Danny turns to Steve with his best someone just kicked my puppy look hoping that it will work on what he calls Steve's tin heart. Grace has perfected the look and has used it in the past to get exactly what she wanted. He should know. He was normally the one falling for it but it must be said SuperSeal wasn't immune and thanks to that look she is now the proud owner of a Surfing American Doll bought by his partner during their last shopping trip at the Mall.

"It's a minimal invasive procedure Danno. You heard the Doc. The longer you wait to get it done the longer your recovery time will be. You should probably have had your tonsils removed when you were a child but I am sure you used that look you have right now on your mom to get out of it. Now you just have to suck it up like the big boy are. Doc Hardman will be right there with the good stuff. I'm sure there will even be a pretty nurse to hold your hand through it all. And you know I will always be there for Grace so you don't need to worry about that. Doc McLeod is an excellent surgeon and he has done this many many times, although it must be said that most of his patients are at least 20 years younger than you."

"Not helping Steven ! That doesn't make me feel better. Let's just go home please." Danny whines like a 4 year old.

Steve never thought his partner would be scared of anything and the look he has on his face nearly did him in and he was close to just taking his partner home like he asked. Moving to stand in front of his partner he gently puts his hands on his shoulders and turns him around.

"It's going to be ok Danno. We will all be right here when you get and Kono are just wrapping up the case and will be here soon. The sooner we get your throat fixed the better. I'm sorry for making light of your apprehension. Just relax and put on this delighfull gown and paper undies they left on your bed. Then you can tell me all about what you and Gracie did this weekend. I'm sure you had fun and I would like to hear all about it. While you put this on I will go and look for Dr Hardman and see if they can maybe give you some of the good stuff to help you relax."

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this Danny took the gown and accessories and disappeared into the bathroom. Grace will be by before school to wish him good luck and since he is the adult and parent he will have to show her that it's not a big thing going for a small procedure. Heaven knows if they keep on hanging around SuperSeal she will at some stage most definately be in need of some medical assistance, most likely from a broken arm she got while he was swinging with her on the monkeybars.

"Who ever designed these gowns need to be brought up before the International Court of Justice" Danny mumbles to himself. "What it's not bad enough that they will be sticking me with needles and probably be discussing their holiday plans and not paying proper attention to what they are doing while I'm out, now they have to humiliate me further with this piece of cloth parading as a hospital gown. How has this become my life. I should probably be gratefull that they didn't give me a gown with duckies and sheep on !"

"Detective Williams it's time for your pre-op." a impossibly bouncy and happy nurse announces as she walks right over to the bed, pulls the covers back and pats the bed. "You're in luck, there was a cancellation and Doc McLeod can take you a bit earlier." she says as if it is the best news since sliced bread was invented. I'm just going to be taking your blood pressure, your temperature and some other stats and then giving you your pre-op meds. You should feel a lot calmer and relaxed in no time. You have nothing to be scared of and it's not going to hurt one bit I promise."

Leaning against the door, Steve takes everything in and he can see the immense will power it takes from his partner not to say something snotty to the cheery girl. Probably scared that she will use her biggest needle to give him his meds he smirks to himself. All tough and brash on the outside but just like a little boy when he is in a situation where he feels vulnerable.

"See Danno things are looking up. You will be out of here sooner than you expected, and you will be out on the lanaii with a big giant shaved ice to help your throat. Kamekona's has promised to provide a steady supply and not a pineapple in sight I promise."

Before he could give his partner the glare of doom a happy, excited Grace bounces into the room with Rachael on her heels and jumps onto the bed next to him.

"Danno ! Mommy said I could spend the evening with you and uncle Steve after the operation to help take care of you. I will be the head nurse and will take good care of you. If you need anything you just have to ask. I will bring you lots of jello and ice cream, I will tuck you in with a blankie while you are on the coach and we can watch a movie or you can just sleep if you want to. I brought Mr Snappy so that you will have something to cuddle with until they come and fetch you." She proudly produces her worn out stuffed elephant that has seen better days but helped her through many illnesses and upset nights. "He always makes me feel better when I don't feel well and he will make you feel better to. You have to remember that you won't be able to eat pizza for a while because it will only make your throat hurt but we will have plenty of other good stuff for you to eat. I will be the bestest nurse ever Danno."

"I'm sure you will Monkey and I will get better a lot quicker with you as my nurse and thank you for bringing Mr Snappy to make me feel better. I know you will be the bestest nurse and that you will do a much better job that Steve here."

"Watch it Danno ! I will be in charge of your pain meds once you are released! You don't want to get on my wrong side" the seal threatens but without a hint of maliciousness in it.

"Uncle Steve you can't be nasty to Danno !" Grace admonishes him as she gives her Danno a big hug. "He is going to need all his medicine to get better. You don't want him to be sick for longer than he needs to be."

"I'm sorry Gracie. I promise to make sure that Danno takes his medicine when he is supposed to. You can help me and make sure that he gets it on time. You are the bestest nurse in charge after all."

"Grace, give your dad a kiss and a hug. We have to get you to school and I think these nice people are here to take Danno for his operation now." Rachel tells the little girl.

"Thank you for coming Monkey. I feel a lot better. You have a good day at school and I will see you later tonight." With a final kiss and a hug the 2 visitors leave the room to make space for the nurse and Doc Hardman who are there to give Danny a final check before the orderlies come to take him down to the OR.

"All set Danno. I will be right here when you get back. They will fix you and take out those nasty tonsils and make your booboo all better and before you know it you will be home and on the lanaii with the bestest nurse in charge."

"Don't mock me Steven ! I would like to see what you feel like if you were in this situation. Remember you still have your tonsils and the day will come when you will need to have them removed. I might not be the charming, caring, gentle man I am now if I have to take care of you. Gracie might also not be the sweet, caring 8 year old she is now." waving his finger at his partner as they wheel him out of the room.

"Love you to Danno" he shouts, silently hoping that everything will go without any major problems and that his partner will indeed be back in his room without any major complications. He heads off to the cafeteria to get some coffee knowing that the caffeine will be much needed. If a drugged up Danny is half as bad as a normal Danny then he is going to need all the help he can to stay awake and make sure that his partner recovers without any after effects or nasty incidents. This is a mission as serious as any one he has undertaken in the field, he hasn't failed a mission yet and don't intend to start now.


End file.
